


Tub Time With Amasai

by purplepoprocks



Series: rantaro and shuichi fuckin :) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oops, Praise Kink, Rantaro marry me, SUCK IT, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saimami, Stress Relief, They’re both men, Top Amami Rantaro, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, amasai, he is so dreamy, mlm, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepoprocks/pseuds/purplepoprocks
Summary: shuichi is stressed from college classes and rantaro takes him into the bath. he always knows how to de-stress his boyfriend in the right ways.sex. it's sex.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: rantaro and shuichi fuckin :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207565
Kudos: 44





	Tub Time With Amasai

**Author's Note:**

> shuichi is a trans man!!! He has a dick from being on t and i call it a dick. because you should. rantaro also says boy p*ssy at some points, just a warnin for u all. Enjoy.

There was a light knock on Rantaro's front door, which drew his attention from the drama that he had spaced out watching. He stood up and saw the clock as he approached the door, realizing it was nearly two thirty. It must be Shuichi.  
And low and behold, he opened the door to a very exhausted looking Shuichi, who stepped forward without a word, plopping his forehead onto Rantaro's chest. He had classes all day, being an up and coming detective. He took plenty of science and health classes, which took a toll on him, as much as he wanted to go forward with detective work as a career.  
Rantaro hummed and brought his hand to the blue mop of hair, petting his boyfriend’s head gently.  
"Hi Shu. Tired?"  
The shorter grumbled into his chest, nuzzling deeper into it. He tried to say something, but it was muffled by Rantaro's shirt. "What was that, hun?"  
He looked up at the green haired man. "Wanted to see you." The boy mumbled, hugging his boyfriend's waist.  
Rantaro grinned and held Shuichi back, guiding him forward to shut the door behind him.  
"Let's get you relaxed, okay?" He helped his boyfriend get the (way too heavy for Rantaro's liking) backpack off of his shoulders, placing it on one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen. He unbuttoned the detective's coat, pushing it off of his shoulders and hanging it up. Shuichi was already feeling better.  
Rantaro smiled down at him, and connected their lips. They sat for a short moment, taking in each other before Shuichi pulled back and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.  
"'M hungry." He said, nuzzling his nose against Rantaro's cheek. "Cookies?"  
Rantaro giggled, nodding. He got Shuichi some of the cookies he always had in his cupboard (mostly for the other at this point, because of how happy it made him) and they sat on the couch, Shuichi as close as possible to his boyfriend. He leaned his head on the others shoulder and finished his cookies, focusing in on the drama that Rantaro was previously watching.  
After a little while of this, Shuichi began to doze off, eyes closed and hands placed in his boyfriend's lap. Once he was snoring, Rantaro smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
He slept for about half an hour, before whining and stretching out, sitting up again. He grunted.  
"Hi sleepyhead." Rantaro cooed, rubbing his thumb on the back of Shuichi's hand.  
"Hiii..." Shuichi yawned and looked up at his boyfriend, hugging his left arm like a koala. "Can we go lay down? I feel so sore today, I don't know why." He pouted, and Rantaro frowned.  
"I'm sorry baby. Do you wanna take a bath? It'll be nice and warm, they always help me when I'm sore."  
Shuichi let out a little 'ooo', wiggling back and forth in his spot. "Bath sounds nice." Rantaro smiled and stood, bringing the other to the bathroom and starting the water. While it filled, he retrieved comfortable clothes for Shuichi so he wouldn't have to go back to his apartment, at least for the night. He popped his head in to the other with his hand in the warm water, eyes closed happily.  
"Clothes for you." The green haired boy said, plopping them on the counter.  
"Thank you bubby." Shuichi smiled, standing to pull his shirt over his head. Rantaro watched as respectably as possible, admiring the two large scars on his chest and his wonderfully shaped hips. He loved his boyfriend so much.  
While the detective was facing away, pulling off the rest of his clothes, Rantaro stripped down as well, only for the boy to turn around and nearly topple backwards into the tub.  
"What?" Rantaro asked, completely ignoring that he was butt ass naked.  
Shuichi's face went bright red. "I didn't realize you were coming in, that's all. I-I'm not mad, though."  
The taller chuckled and winked, sending shivers down Shuichi's spine. He turned away and removed his own boxers, totally aware of the green eyes tracing every inch of his behind.  
Rantaro came forward and placed his hands on the other's waist, rubbing up and down softly. He gave tender rubs to his sides and hips, drawing a sigh from him. It wasn't until the other's hands were clasping his thighs that he started to fluster further, especially embarrassed with Rantaro's... lower half rubbing against his behind. Rantaro kissed Shuichi's shoulder and purred, gripping his inner thighs tightly. He had the urge to rub his hips backwards, his boyfriend's teasing being too much.  
Shuichi let out a small whimper, before losing the touch as the other left to sink into the bath, hand holding his own. The boy felt kind of humiliated at the fact he was about to start humping the other's hands. So he climbed into the water and sat in between Rantaro's legs, back against his chest. He sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into the warm water.  
"That's it baby. Relax." The other purred, rubbing his boyfriend's sides and thighs, working out all of the stress he had built up. Shuichi sighed and nearly melted into his boyfriend's body. "You're so beautiful, baby boy." Rantaro continued to massage him, rubbing his thumb on the bump of his hip bone and lightly digging his nails into the skin.  
Shuichi let out a squeak, placing his hand onto Rantaro's.  
They sat peacefully, the detective with his eyes shut and the other looking at him, placing his lips onto his temple. A few moments passed, and Shuichi's thoughts carried away. This caused him not to notice Rantaro's hands gripping either side of his hips. "Shu?"  
The smaller turned his head, placing a kiss onto his neck. "Hmm?" He tucked his face into it.  
"Can I help you de-stress another way...?" He walked his fingers across to the middle of Shuichi's hips and tapped his lower stomach. His other hand was still securely holding his hip.  
The blue haired boy blushed hard, accidentally twitching his hips against Rantaro. The elder let out a small growl, nails digging into his hips. He was too nervous to say anything, so he just nodded, whimpering into his boyfriend's neck.  
"My good boy..." Rantaro slid his hand down, down lower until he was cupping Shuichi. He started off just feeling him, thumbing his growth and teasing him. The other's breath hitched and he gripped onto his bicep, raising into the touch. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?"  
Shuichi whined out, nodding.  
"Talk to me, hun."  
"Please Rantaro, w-want it,"  
The green haired boy purred into his ear, kissing his head. He started stroking Shuichi slowly, making sure all of his little dick felt it. "I always tell you how much I love your little cock, don't I baby?" He felt him nod. "You're so cute, it suits you."  
Strong fingers prodded at his entrance. Rantaro could feel his arousal even in the bathwater, the heat of his insides oh so inviting. Two fingers made their way into Shuichi, immediately pressing against a sweet spot. This caused Shuichi to let out his first proper moan, biting his bottom lip hard. Rantaro was scarily good with his fingers.  
He began to slowly fingerfuck his boyfriend, treasuring every squeak and moan that escaped him. "You like that, hm?"  
Shuichi breathed in sharply "u-uh huh,"  
Rantaro pulled his hips down so he was pressed firmly against his hard on. "C'mon baby, words."  
There was a struggled moan, the fingers inside him speeding up. "S-So good, I love you, I love you,"  
Rantaro grinned and kissed Shuichi's head. "I love you too sweetheart. You sound so pretty. You're always so tight, too. Even around just two of my fingers."  
Shuichi threw a hand against his own face, biting down onto it before he could finish letting out the desperate cry that had forced its way out. Rantaro knew just what got him going. He loved being praised and told how tight he was. He loved to know he could make Rantaro feel good.  
His thighs opened wider so they were both pressing against the sides of the tub, giving the other more room to get deeper inside him.  
"Oh holy f-fuck," Shuichi gasped at the new feeling. "Please, please,"  
Rantaro hummed. "You like when I tell you how tight you are? The perfect size for taking cock? Huh?"  
Shuichi was drooling at this point, his boyfriend's dirty words sending him into heaven. He choked out a moan and pushed against Rantaro's fingers, desperate for anything he could get. Fingers curled inside him and made him squirm, basically humping his boyfriend's hand at this point. It all felt so good, and it didn't help that Rantaro's fingers were so long.  
The green haired man bit his lip, his dick getting painfully hard. Seeing Shuichi like this, crying and fucking himself on his fingers, so loud and desperate. He just wanted him on his dick right now. The boy in question was getting louder and more high pitched, slurring out pleads.  
"R-Rantaro, p-please, I-I," he held his boyfriends arm signaling for him to slow down. The thrusting slowed and Shuichi almost cried at the loss of feeling, but he knew what he wanted. He shuddered, trying to catch his breath.  
"What's wrong Shu?" He purred, fingers still slowly curling inside him.  
The smaller boy looked up at him, his face flushed like crazy. "I-I," He closed his eyes, the eye contact too much. "I wanna cum on your dick," He gasped.  
Rantaro groaned at his words, slipping his fingers out of the boy and pulling him further up. He had his hands under Shuichi's knees, having him basically folded in half. He started to rub his cock against his heat, trying to contain himself and not break Shuichi's hips.  
"I'm so fucking hard, baby. You're so sexy, holy shit. Gonna fuck you so good," Rantaro growled, thrusting against him but not going inside.  
"Please, please please please put it in," Shuichi sobbed, reaching back to tangle his fingers in the back of his boyfriend's hair. "Fuck me, please,"  
Rantaro was just so hard and desperate at this point he didn't have the energy to tease him. He pushed into him and moaned into his ear, the tight warmth so nice on his leaking cock. Shuichi was always so tight, no matter how many times his guts got rearranged. "Fuck, baby." He bit down on his boyfriends ear. "So good for me, my baby boy." There was no hesitation to start thrusting upwards, throwing his head back and furrowing his eyebrows with pleasure.  
Shuichi's mouth was slacked open, Rantaro's impressive length pumping inside him so nicely. "S-So good, so big," He whined.  
The water was sloshing violently with each thrust of Rantaro's hips, fucking up into Shuichi without hesitation. Shuichi was moaning desperately, jaw slacked and toes curled. His boyfriend leaned forward to suck at his neck, biting at the skin. He whined out more, all of the attention and pleasure pushing him over the edge.  
"R-Rantaro, please, 'm so close," He tightened around the cock inside him and shuddered, feeling himself getting closer and closer.  
"Fuck, baby." He kept going, balls deep with each buck of his hips. "I love your boy pussy so fucking much. You take dick so good, so good," Rantaro panted, his words making Shuichi cry out. With each slap of skin came a squeak from him, and he was going cross-eyed from the feeling. His breath kept getting caught and he was a panting, whining mess.  
"All for you, it belongs to your cock," He choked out.  
Rantaro ran his tongue up the side of Shuichi's neck. "Wanna breed you. So good, such a good boy, all for me," Neither of them could speak without gasps and pants between words. "Gonna cum in your tight boy pussy, Shu. You sound so pretty."  
Shuichi's eyes slammed shut, eyebrows furrowing so much they began to cramp. Rantaro's words were sending him to the moon and back. This man was a god at dirty talk, or he was just easily flustered. Or both. He gasped out a few times, feeling his climax building in his abdomen. Thinking about his boyfriend's cum inside him and all of the nasty things he was saying only made it come faster.  
"Rantaro- ah, I love you, I love you I love you," Shuichi cried out. He tightened around the cock inside him and tensed, letting out a broken cry. "Y-You fuck me so good, p-please cum in me, please,"  
"It's coming, baby. Cum for me."  
Shuichi threw his head back and let out a broken sob, tightening even more as his muscles spasmed and his hips twitched. He'd forgotten how much he loved cumming like this.  
Rantaro hummed and kissed up and down his jaw. "My good boy, good good boy. Gonna breed you so good now, so fucking deep." He started bouncing the boy on his dick, using him like a toy as his insides convulsed and he came down from his orgasm. He felt the heat rise inside his abdomen and picked up speed, the water splashing and skin slapping getting more and more intense. His legs were shaking as he slammed his boyfriend on his dick a few hard and deep times, before dropping him completely and pushing his hips downwards, forcing his cock as deep as possible. His balls twitched and he emptied them into Shuichi, groaning directly into his ear, making him whine. "My good good boy, all mine... all full of my cum. Good boy."  
They spent the next few moments with Rantaro stroking Shuichi's hair, dick still buried to the hilt inside him.  
Once the detective's breathing went back to normal, he whined and slowly relaxed into his boyfriend's touch. "I love you so much,"  
The green haired boy chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, pretty boy."  
Shuichi giggled a bit, exhausted.  
"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, stroking his chest and stomach lovingly. The other nodded and Rantaro sat him up, gently lifting him off of his length and letting him settle in front of him. "Can I see?" He asked Shuichi, hand moving to his bottom. He nodded again.  
He got on his hands and knees in front of Rantaro, arching his back and letting him see his fucked out hole, the cum inside leaking out.  
They didn't have to worry about Shuichi getting pregnant, he had the proper procedures done so it wasn't a concern. This fact was great news for their sex life. Rantaro watched his fluids leak out of his boyfriend and hummed happily. "Cutie." Shuichi blushed a deep pink.  
They let the tub drain and turned on the shower to rinse off, realizing they weren't that clean from the 'bath'. Rantaro massaged soap into Shuichi's hair and made sure every aching part of him got his attention. Once the water was off, they shared a drawn-out, peaceful kiss.  
After drying off and getting into the clothes Rantaro had given him, the detective crawled into the covers of his boyfriend's bed and buried himself in the comforter. Fucked out, freshly showered, in his boyfriends clothes and lying in his bed was easily his favorite place to be.  
The boyfriend in question soon joined him, putting a hand into Shuichi's hair and petting his head gently. "Do you wanna take your nap now?"  
He nodded again, letting out a long sigh.  
"Okay, get some sleep. I love you hun."  
Shuichi smiled, his eyes already shut. "I love you more."  


**Author's Note:**

> yahoo!!!!!! hope u enjoyed. I wanna write more stuff. if you have ideas drop em in the comments bc im more than down to write it. I just wont do saiouma or dom shuichi sorry not sorry
> 
> SMOOCHES.


End file.
